Problem
by lonelyplanett
Summary: Hai, gue Sakura, anaknya Bapak Haruno Kizashi. Gue remaja SMA yang kena beban hidup paling berat. Yaitu, jerewi teti alias jerawat!/Non Baku


**Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **Problem**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

* * *

Hai, gue Sakura, anaknya Bapak Haruno Kizashi. Gue remaja SMA yang kena beban hidup paling berat. Yaitu, _jerewi teti_ alias jerawat!

Gue gatau kapan dan gimana datengnya ni makhluk kampret. Tiba-tiba pas libur kelulusan kelas sembilan, gue yang awalnya gapernah kena masalah kulit apapun kecuali cacar, kena jerawat kejam nan laknat. Awalnya cuma satu dan ukurannya mungil, tapi satu minggu kemudian, si mungil bawa pasukannya buat nyerbu wajah indah gue. Khususnya di area hidung dan sekitarnya.

Sebenernya ukuran mereka kecil-kecil. Tapi walaupun kecil, kalo banyakan kan sama aja merusak pemandangan. Gue frustasi. Berbagai cara gue lakuin buat ngilangin jerawat nista ini, sampe gue nyetok jamu, tapi ga ngefek apa-apa. Gue memohon ampun kepada Yang Maha Esa biar Dia ngasih gue jalan untuk ngilangin segala dosa di muka gue, tapi mungkin Dia pengen nguji gue biar sabar. Akhirnya gue milih untuk pasrah dan ngebiarin menul-menul warna merah ini di muka gue sampe kelas sebelas. Lo bisa bayangin gimana tersiksanya gue yang gabisa nikmatin masa-masa indah abg, kan?

"Sak, bangun! Udah jam tujuh!" teriakan khas emak gue nyampe ke kuping gue. Gue langsung melotot dan bangun dari bobo cantik gue. Gue liat jam weker gue.

"WADUH, MAMA! KO BANGUNIN SAKURANYA JAM SEGINI, SIH?!" Gue lari ke kamar mandi dan sialnya gue kepeleset.

"Ck, kamunya aja yang tukang molor." Emak gue jalan ke bawah.

Gue buru-buru mandi一sebenernya kecipak-kecipuk doangan一terus pake seragam. Abis itu lari ke bawah. Gue gapernah dangdan kaya emak-emak kondangan tiap berangkat ke sekolah. Karena gue tau, kosmetik bisa memperparah keadaan muka gue. Jadi gue cuma nyisir rambut pendek gue terus ngejepit poni. Gue nyomot roti di meja makan terus kabur make sepatu. Rotinya gue gigit dan bertahan di mulut gue.

"Heh! Kalo makan jangan sambil berdiri!" Emak gue ngomel. Yaelah, Mak, lagi buru-buru nih. Jangan ngomel dulu, dund.

Selesai make sepatu, gue pamitan terus lari ke sekolah. Roti masih ada di mulut gue. Gue ga bisa ngunyah karena keadannya lagi ndut-ndutan. Kalo gue ngunyah, entar gue keselek terus mati konyol. Dan sekarang ga ada waktu buat berenti cuma untuk ngunyah roti. Gue liat sekeliling gue, berharap ada murid sekolah gue yang telat juga biar gue ada temen. Tapi, kaga ada. Sial.

Setelah lari selama tujuh tahun, akhirnya gue nyampe di sekolahan. Tapi keadaan gue sekarang berantakan banget. Napas gue ngos-ngosan. Gue liat Ino, sahabat terbaik gue lewat.

"No!" dia nengok _slow motion,_ rambut pirangnya berkibar kaya bendera Amerika. Kampret ni anak. Mentang-mentang cantik terus dipamerin di saat yang ga tepat. "Udah bel belom?" gue jalan ke arah dia.

"Belom. Lo acak kadul begini yakin mau masuk kelas? Dasi lo mana? Lo mau dimutilasi sama guru BK? Rambut lo kaya genderuwo, Ra. Anjir." Dia ngomong panjang lebar dan gue cuma bales ya ya ya doang. Sebodo lah. Yang penting gue udah nyampe.

Gue sama Ino jalan ke kelas yang ada di lantai tiga gedung baru. Sambil otw, sambil ngunyah roti. Ino cerita tentang Sai一pacarnya yang ga tau kapan waktunya untuk senyum一panjang lebar. Mereka kencan kemaren. Katanya Sai nyium dia, terus gue jawab "Ew." dan dia langsung ngatain gue jones. Halah paling hubungan mereka ga bakal tahan lama. Liat aja besok pasti udah putus.

"Ra, Kak Sasuke noh," Ino nyenggol gue. Mata gue langsung kelojotan nyari sosok yang disebut tadi. Dia一sosok tersebut一lagi nge- _dribble_ bola basket di lapangan. Anjir, gantengnya gakuku ganana. Kenapa ga nge- _dribble_ hati gue aja, sih, Bang.

Jadi,

Gue

Itu

Suka

Sama

Bang

Sasuke.

Dia kakak kelas gue. Gue udah suka sama dia dari pas awal masuk SMA. Bukan cuma gue aja yang suka, semua murid di sekolah juga suka sama dia. Tapi dianya ga ngerespon sama sekali. Sifatnya juga dingin banget kaya es di kutub, dan itu ga ngurangin kegantengannya sama sekali. Gue malah makin suka. Tapi gue ga pernah dan ga mau nunjukin banget kalo gue suka sama dia. Gue tetep _stay cool_ kalo di depan dia. Kaya sekarang ini.

"Woy," Ino nabok pipi gue. "Ngelamun aja."

Gue ngedecakin lidah, "Ribet lo. Ganggu asmara orang aja." sinis gue ga terima.

Dia ketawa, "Tembak aja, sih. Lo mau gitu, mendem perasaan lo sampe bangkotan?"

"Ga ah. Pengennya sih dia yang nembak gue."

Suara ketawa Ino makin kenceng sampe ke ujung kulon, "Mana ada? Iya kalo dia suka juga sama lo, kalo kaga? Seengganya kalo lo nembak dia, lo bakal sedikit lega karena udah ga ada yang dipendem-pendem lagi."

Iya juga, sih. Udah setaun gue suka sama Abang Sasuke tapi masa ga ada perubahan. "Jangan nembak, deh. Nyatain perasaan lo aja." lanjut Ino ngasih saran.

"Caranya?"

Ino mikir sambil ngusap dagu pake jari telunjuknya, "Langsung aja gimana? _Face to face_ gitu biar ngena."

Gue langsung melotot, "HAH? MANA SANGGUP GUE. DIA LEWAT DEPAN GUE AJA JANTUNG GUE UDAH MAU COPOT!"

Ino ngehela napasnya, "Ck, ck, ck, pengecut." dia geleng-geleng lebay gitu.

Sial. Berani-beraninya dia ngehina jagoan karate. "Tch! Masalahnya gue ga pede sama jerawat gue, No."

"Ck, baru jerawat, kan? Bukan tai kambing yang ada di muka lo? Yaudah sih."

Sial.

"Oke! Entar istirahat gue nyatain perasaan gue di kelasnya!" gue pasang muka kesel terus ninggalin dia ke kelas. Dia teriak "yes!" girang.

* * *

Sial sial sial.

Gue dag-dig-dug.

Gimana dong? Kampret. Harusnya gue ga usah ngomong kaya gitu ke Ino tadi pagi. Gue lagi di depan kelasnya Bang Sasuke sama Ino. Dia daritadi dorong-dorong gue buat masuk. Masalahnya di dalem kelasnya rame. Gue takut di sorakin. Masa iya nyatain perasaannya sambil bisik-bisik sih.

"Cepetan, Ra! Lo udah janji tadi pagi. Ayolah, keburu bel nih." Ino dorong-dorong pantat gue.

"Ck, iya bentar ngapa, Bawel." Gue narik napas dalem-dalem abis itu jalan dengan gagah ke dalem kelasnya Bang Ganteng. Ino ngintip di depan pintu kelas. Deg-degan gue ga mau berenti. Eh, tapi kalo berenti, gue mati dong.

Bang Sasuke lagi baca buku di tempat duduknya. Dia terlalu fokus baca dan ga sadar kalo ada gue di depannya. Sial. Gue belom siap. Gue ngelirik Ino di pintu, dia ngedipin sebelah matanya sambil nunjukin jempol nyemangatin gue. Dan gue cuma bisa masang muka sengsara.

" _Seengganya kalo lo nembak dia, lo bakal sedikit lega karena udah ga ada yang dipendem-pendem lagi."_

" _Seengganya kalo lo nembak dia..."_

" _Seengganya kalo lo nembak dia..."_

" _Seengganya kalo lo..."_

"K-Kak Sasuke," Dia nengok. _Omg, that wonderful eagle eyes._ Seandainya gue ga jerawatan. "J-Jadi, gini. Gue Sakura dari kelas sebelas...Um, itu...s-sebenernya gue itu...mm..." mulut gue ga bisa berenti geter. Suara gue jadi kaya paduan suara. Bang Sasuke masih ngeliatin gue. Mukanya datar kaya aspal. "Gue itu suka sama lo."

Anak kelas langsung pada diem. Abis itu mereka ketawa kenceng. Gue masang muka datar tapi gue _blushing_. Gue malu anjir. Gue nengok ke Ino. Dia masang muka sedih dan ga bisa ngapa-ngapain. Argh. Gue harus gimana?

"Woy, Dek. Kalo mau nyatain perasaan, sadar diri dulu, dong! Liat muka lo sono!" Cewek rambut pirang teriak ke gue. Kak Shion. Dia juga suka sama Bang Sasuke. Yah, gue akuin dia cantik. Tapi tembakannya ga diterima sama Bang Sasuke. Mungkin karena pergaulan Kak Shion terlalu bebas.

"Lawak lo, Muka Pizza!" sahut cewek lain. Kali ini dia ngelepak pala gue. Gue langsung marah terus ngedorong dia sampe jatoh. Alhasil, dia langsung ngoceh-ngoceh ga jelas.

Gue nengok ke Bang Sasuke, dia masih ngeliatin gue. Abis itu dia ngehela napas, "Lo denger apa kata mereka, kan?" katanya, terus dia lanjut baca lagi. Gue diem sambil nundukin kepala. Tangan gue ngepel kuat.

"Hahahahahaha! Berani banget lo, Dek!" kata anak cowok rambut pirang model duren. Dia temen deketnya Bang Sasuke dari pas kecil. Gue pernah satu SD sama dia.

"Bacot," gue ngurat. "Gue masukin pacul juga, nih." Dia langsung diem sambil masang muka takut. Mungkin dia keinginget kejadian dulu waktu gue kelas satu SD, gue pernah nyeburin dia ke comberan gara-gara dia nyuri uang jajan gue.

Gue jalan ke luar kelas. Sial gue pengen nangis. Gue langsung narik Ino pergi ngejauh dari kelas dua belas. Gue masuk toilet bareng Ino terus ngunci pintu. Gue nangis sejadi-jadinya. Ino meluk gue. Bajunya basah gara-gara air mata gue. Tapi dia sama sekali ga peduli. Yang dia tau, sahabatnya baru aja sakit hati dan dia harus jadi penenang. Gue seneng. Gue seneng karena masih ada yang mau nemenin gue, jadi tempat curhat gue di saat orang-orang ngucilin gue. Gue seneng punya Ino.

"Lo harus berubah, Ra." Ino ngapus air mata gue.

* * *

Delapan Tahun Kemudian

* * *

Delapan tahun setelah kejadian memalukan yang gue alami, gue udah berubah. Sekarang gue cantik. Muka gue udah bersih dari segala _jerewi teti_. Ga jarang ada orang yang nembak atau ngelamar gue. Tapi gue nolak dengan sopan, ya, karena gue tau rasanya ditolak dengan kasar. Gue nolak karena gue belom siap kawin atau apapun itu. Gue memutuskan untuk kerja dulu dan nunggu saat yang tepat. Sekarang gue jadi dokter di RS Konoha. Di sini gue cukup terkenal. Mereka bilang gue cantik terus ramah sama semua warga rumah sakit. Ya, emang sih sebenernya dari dulu udah cantik sama ramah. HAHA.

Jadi, setelah hari di mana gue dipermalukan, gue mutusin buat berubah. Gue dateng ke dokter kulit kenalannya emak gue dan gue disuruh make segala macem obat. Awalnya gue takut overdosis obat, tapi gue mengabaikan kelebayan gue dan rajin make krim-krim. Mulai dari situ, semakin berjalannya hari, jerawat gue semakin berkurang. Setelah jerawat udah ga ada dan tinggal bekasnya doang, gue balik lagi ke dokter dan kembali gue dikasih krim yang gue ga tau namanya. Barulah setelah lulus SMA dan masuk ke universitas terkenal, muka gue mulus dan kinclong. Oh iya, gue juga manjangin rambut gue sampe punggung. Soalnya seumur-umur, rambut gue selalu pendek. Sekali-kali lah dipanjangin.

Sekarang gue lagi duduk di ruangan gue sambil santai-santai minum teh. Tapi waktu santai gue keganggu saat setelah perawat masuk dan ngasih tau ada pasien kecelakaan yang didiagnosis mengalami patah tulang kaki. Gue nyuruh dia buat nyiapin ruang operasi dan mulai ngejalanin operasi. Selama beberapa jam, barulah operasi selese.

Gue capek banget gila. Pengen selonjoran di kasur. Tapi ini udah resiko gue jadi dokter. Jadi mau ga mau harus ditanggung. Gue jalan keluar ruangan sementara perawat beres-beres segala peralatan operasi yang udah dipake. Gue liat cowok pake jas lagi duduk di kursi depan ruangan sambil nundukin palanya. Rambutnya ngalangin muka dia. Gue rasa dia keluarganya pasien yang gue tanganin tadi. Anak kantoran. "Anda keluarga dari pasien?" kata gue sambil ngelepas sarung tangan operasi.

Dia nengok. Mata gue langsung melotot kaget. ANJRIT!

"Sakura?" dia ga kalah kagetnya sama gue. Eh, btw dia tau nama gue, Bruh.

"Bang Sas一eh, Kak Sasuke?"

* * *

End? TBC? End? TBC?

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ANDJAY

Gue batiba kepikiran buat bikin fic kaya ginian. Sori kalo kurang jelas. Humor 100% fail, segala-galanya fail gegara gue ngantuk /ga

End or TBC masih misteri ya lol :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _See ya next time!_

.

Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa!


End file.
